Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gundalian Invaders
by Auryna
Summary: Baisically the Gundalian Invader with a little, fine a LOT, of twists. Like, I dunno, 1 or 2 OC's are used. First story for bakugan, hope y'all like it!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to try 2 stories at once, probably will be hard, but still, worth a try. This is a story with a teensy bit of romance I guess. It might change.**

"Hey, Auryna,"

I turned around as someone said my name. My full name. I hate my full name, so personally, I prefer just Ryna. Pronounced Ree-na.

The person was Megan, my "best friend", if you wanna put it that way. I don't really like her because she reminds me day in and out how horrible my name sounds. She puffed to a stop next to me.

"Man, you walk fast," The she straightened up, "Have you heard, Bakugan Interspace is officially opening!"

I shrugged, "Cool. I already knew that Megan,"

Megan smiled some more and started jumping up and down, "I already went there!"

Oh, big shocker there! She's first for everything.

"I chose Aquos Narwhalion! It's like so cute and stuff! Did you know that…"

She was hopping and closing her eyes while ranting, so I just left. A small crowd of people started to form, and I giggled. Megan loves a crowd so she would still be talking by the end of the day. I checked my watch, and noticed there were only 3 more minutes before school began.

Wonder how Bakugan Interspace was like, I mean, a battling area in a made up, generated space where we become DATA. That was kind of scary.

I rounded a corner and came face to face with 2 guys who were talking to each other. My head hit this one guy's forehead and I went down.

"Ouch," I grimaced as I held my head. Really, getting a concussion before school even started would be pretty bad. And it was the LAST day of school. Then I couldn't get anyone's signature. I should've been more careful, because in my dojo ( Yeah I'm a ninja. My teacher was actually around my age, and he always had his face hidden) that would've never happened, "Watch it!"

I cracked open an eye, and saw the boy I had hit on the floor, rubbing his forehead. The other guy looked at me, and the other dude, and seemed kind of surprised.

"Uh, yeah," I got up, "Hi,"

The one who hadn't been hit, looked at me and stayed silent, but the other one got up, shaking his shaggy brown hair out of his hazel eyes and stuck out a hand. He smiled at me, "Hi, um, what's your name?"

"Auryna. But I hate that, so just call me Ryna unless you want to be knocked in to next week,"

The boy slowly put his hand back, "Hi…um…Ryna? Well, I'm Dan, and this is Shun,"

I wriggled my fingers at them, like a greeting, "You guys headed somewhere?"

"Gym," Shun turned sideways and leaned against the wall, shielding his brown eyes.

"Yeah, me too!" I smiled, a sort of challenging smile. Shun seemed to be the type that thought he was tough. Time to see how tough.

Dan saw the electricity and sweat dropped while backing away, "Well, yeah, guess I'll be heading off to…um…social studies!" He ran off while Shun and I shouldered off to gym.

I've seen Shun before, but never really noticed him. He sorta just melted in to the back ground. So this was the first time I've seen him up close.

Shun pushed me in to the wall, and I caught up, trying to shoulder him in to the wall. The entire way down was like that, but he managed to win when he pulled my black hair for extra pain.

He smirked at me, and just like that, I had a friend/rival.

I quickly changed, and ran in to the gym where Shun was already waiting. Uhgg, he's a lot faster than me too. This sucks!

The gym teacher blew his whistle and screamed to everyone, "Okay! Today's dodge ball! Play fair, or ELSE!"

Yeah, he's rude. Shun and I were on the same team so now, I can't really see if I can get him out, but…

I walked up to him, "Okay, let's see who can get more people out, and who will get out first,"

"Deal,"

The whistle blew and I grabbed one of the rubber balls and chucked it at someone, instantly knocking her out. As in, not unconscious, out.

After that, the game was a blur. Every so often, me and Shun would find ourselves next to each other, and compared results. None of us had gotten out yet.

In the end, we landed with a freakin' tie and we were drenched in sweat.

"Good…game," I puffed.

"Huh," Shun smiled, "Hey, um, Ryna. Do you recognize me?"

**Bam! You guys probably guessed why Shun asked. Too obvious. Well, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And now we have another chappie. Yay. **** Okay, so now is probably the first episode, except I'm gonna have to make the battle Shun against me and Dan against Ren. I've watched the first episode a few times, but I can't really get the dialogue right. Some things will be altered. I'm gonna have to make up some abilities for Skyress.**

"What?" I looked at Shun, confused, "Do I…know you? No?"

Shun turned away, "That's good,"

I watched him walk away. He is one weird dude.

After school, Dan brought me to Bakugan interspace with Jake, and yeah, the transportation's pretty creepy.

"Whoa!" Jake breathed, "So cool!"

As Dan explained the commons room, I heard a voice.

"Hey Marucho," Dan greeted a short guy with blond hair, "This is Jake and Ryna, the ones I told you about,"

"Hello Jake and Ryna," Marucho smiled at us. He seemed nice enough, "Since it's your first time here, you can pick your partners now,"

He typed something, I'm guessing a code, and pieces of data floated out, forming two bakugan.

"Uh," Jake reached out, "I'll take this one,"

"Oh, Subterra Cordem, nice choice," Marucho turned towards me after he explained how it was just a digital copy, so it couldn't talk. Jake got pretty upset, "So I guess Haos Aranaut is yours, huh Ryna?"

I instinctively reached for my pocket, where I kept my bakugan. She had been with me since I landed in New Vestroia, and found her. So I brought it back home, and didn't tell anybody about her. How did I get out? Well, there was a small portal in a rough terrain, and it transported me back home.

Come to think of it, there were voices that night. A girl named what? Oh right, Runo. And a boy named…named…um…Dan! Wait what? Dan?

"Um," I looked at Haos Aranaut, "I…already have one,"

"What?" three voices shouted at me.

"Yeah, uh," I blushed at all the attention, "I guess I landed in New Vestroia a few years back,"

Dan and Marucho exchanged a glance.

"And I found her. She was being sucked away when I found her, so obviously, I saved her. I also got another one, but I lost against a guy named Spectra, and he took him away," The last part hurt so much.

"Um, who exactly IS the one that Spectra took?" Dan looked kind of worried now.

"I always used him," Digging deep in to my memories, I remembered his name, "Um, Darkes…Darkes…Hydranoid!"

"Hydranoid?" Dan stuttered.

"Well, yeah," Why was Dan freaking out so much? I mean, it's just Hydranoid.

"Who are you using now?" Marucho asked. They were both pale.

"What's going on, guys?" Jake looked at Dan, Marucho and me, "Hello?"

"Yeah, I um, never her yet," I brought her out of my pocket to show them, "Say hi, Skyress,"

"Hello, Dan, Marucho," Skyress greeted. I broke in to a grin.

Dan and Marucho still stared at Skyress. Finally, Dan spoke, "You're not Storm Skyress, right?"

"No," Skyress answered, "Just Skyress,"

Marucho and Dan seemed to get over it pretty quickly, but still exchanged glances. They told Jake how a guy named Ren Crawler helped Marucho make Bakugan Interspace.

"Well, well," Dan put a hand on his hips and looked over my shoulder, "Speak of the devil,"

"Hey brawlers," A guy with silvery hair walked up to us, "Jake Vallery and Ryna Mylura, I understand that this is your first time in Bakugan Interspace and that Subterra Cordem and Ventus Skyress are your partners,"

"Uh, yeah?" Jake looked a little surprised, was Ren stalking us, or eavesdropping?

"Relax," Ren held out a hand, "I just reviewed your registration form (a/n: did he say registration forms, or what?),"

"If you couldn't tell already," Marucho turned back towards us, "Ren is the data manager,"

"Yeah," Dan waved a hand, "He's a freak for data, technology,"

Ren smirked and closed his eyes, "Thanks guys. Since I'm such a freak, then I guess that's how I know that Shun's battling in arena F12. Wanna check it out?"

"Awesome!" Dan pumped his fist, "I'm in!" Then he raised his own, what he explained to us, bakumeter, "Arena F12. Alright guys, let's go!"

A yellow portal opened up, and Dan, Marucho, Ren, and I walked in to it. Jake seemed freaked out, and stayed behind a little bit. Then he yelped and ran off after us.

We ended up in an arena packed with people, and a battle was going on in the middle of it all.

A fat guy threw down an ability card and shouted something to Shun.

"Oh yeah?" Shun countered, "Well, your strategy is good, but your execution needs work,"

"What?" Fat guy backed up a few steps.

"Ability Activate!" Shun held up an ability card, "Ninja Defense-Wild Wind Dance(a/n: that was the ability card, right?)!"

Shun's bakugan, a flying human/hawk with a visor, flew out of the yellow light, and struck down on to fat guy's bakugan. The bug returned to ball form.

The crowd cheered wildly and Shun caught his bakugan, jumped up, did a back flip, and landed next to us.

"Nice one Shun!" Dan and Shun arm bumped, "But you still have a long way to catch up to me!"

"Wait," I said, glancing at the scoreboard, "If Marucho's in 3rd and Shun's in 2nd then,"

"Oh wow!" Jake interjected, "Dan! You're in 1st!"

"Won't take long enough," Shun smiled and put a hand on his hip.

"Jake, Ryna, you're up next," Ren announced. We're up next? I never even requested a battle yet!

'What do you mean, we're up next?" I asked.

"Well I mixed up the order of the battles," Ren replied.

"Ren," Marucho looked like my mom, hands on his hips, disapproving face, "That wasn't right. Other battlers were also waiting for their turn,"

Ren's smile vanished, "Well I thought we could do it for just this once, considering that they were our friends. Jake, you're battling in this arena. Ryna, you're in F11 with Shun,"

I shot a glance at Shun. Finally!

"Ready Skyress?" I whispered to her. She was still hidden in my pocket.

"Anytime, Ryna,"

"Oh," Marucho pulled me back, "Here's your Bakumeter,"

He dropped a watch like item, in to my palm. Instead of being red like Dan's it was green.

"Ventus brawler?" Shun was so silent, I had almost forgotten he was there, "Me too," He held up a bakumeter, identical to mine.

"Oh yeah," I strapped the bakumeter on and typed in F11, "Let's go!"

The portal appeared again, and only Shun and I jumped in. We landed in to another arena, also packed with people, just as the intercom came on.

"The next battle will be between the 2nd place, Shun Kazami!" Shun's picture with his bakugan flashed on to the screen, "And a new comer, Ryna Mylura!"

My picture flashed on to the screen, and my bakugan, but in ball form. Guess they didn't know how it looked like outside of that form yet. Shun didn't even glance at my picture, and just leapt down. The move…I learned that from my teacher in the dojo. I copied the move and landed gracefully on my feet.

"Field, open!" a light swept the battle field and disappeared.

"Gate card, set!" Shun threw down a gate card, "Bakugan, Brawl!" He threw his bakugan out, "Hawktor, stand!"

Hawktor flew up, and snapped out its wings to stop himself. 850 G's. Pretty high power level.

"Alright!," I leaned on to my knees and took out Skyress between my pointer finger and middle finger, "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand!"

Skyress flew out, and flapped it's giant wings a few times to gain altitude. 800 G's, "Let's go Skyress!"

Shun was taken aback, and stared up at Skyress. His lips moved, but nothing came out.

"Shun!" I yelled, "Your move!"

"Uh, right!" He whipped out his ability card, "Ability activate! Fly Fang-Hyper Storm!"

Hawktor streaked towards Skyress, and I managed to call in time, "Ability Activate! Green Nobility- Fire Storm!"

Skyress' G's went up by 100, and managed to stop the attack.

Shun gritted his teeth, "Okay, I'll admit, you're good!"

"Thanks," I smirked. We're just getting started.

After around 10 minutes of brawling, I was starting to slip. I was at 5 percent Life Gage and Shun, 10 percent. Skyress was tired, but Shun was ready to go.

"Ability Activate, Bolting Fang-Slug Shot!" Shun smiled, "Your done for!"

"_No!" _I thought as Skyress took a direct hit, "Skyress! Ability activate, Green Nobility-Violent winds!"

Skyress- 400 G's. Hawktor- 800 G's.

Skyress returned to ball form, and Shun caught Hawktor. I had narrowly saved Skyress from obliviation.

"I'm sorry Skyress," I whispered.

"Battle over! Winner, Shun Kazami!"

Shun walked up to me.

"No need to rub it in my face," I scowled.

He held out a hand to pull me up, "You're really good. Look, you're already 50th for almost beating me,"

I managed a weak smile, and took his hand, "You're my teacher in the ninja school, right?"

"You and I are the only ninjas in town, who else could I be?"

"Right. Let's go check out Dan and Jake's battle,"

We arrived just in time to see two powerful beams of power collide. Ren and Dan were battling, and the blast made my face feel like it was being seared off.

"What's going on?" I shouted to Marucho, "Why are they battling each—"

"Ryna, look out!" Marucho screamed, as the floor beneath me collapsed. Oh god. This is it. I'm gonna fall forever, lost in Interspace.

"Huh," Shun acted faster than me, and grabbed my arm (almost yanking it out of the socket), pulling me out of the way.

I was face to face with him, "Thanks,"

"No problem,"

"Everyone!" Marucho was furiously typing on his bakumeter, "Please get out!"

He grabbed us, and we teleported in to a different arena. Ren was holding on to Dan, who was currently unconscious.

"Dan," Jake shook him, "Dan, wake up!"

"Whoa!" Dan suddenly sat up, snapping awake.

"What's wrong Dan?" I asked.

"I had a vision," He held his head in his hands [not literally (I can take off my head and hold it! Fun!)], "Of Bakugan. They were at war!"

**I think this is how the episode ended, I could be wrong, and if I am, correct me. R&R everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is comin' up! I had to watch the episode a few times, but now, I've got it!**

**Guest: you basically almost found out the entire plot. Almost. Some parts are a little bit different. You'll see why.**

The next day, I was out training with Shun in the mountains.

"Hey, Shun," I blocked a jab to my side, and cross chopped towards Shun. He managed to block, "Do you think that Dan's vision was real or a dream?"

"Huh," He jumped up, and landed 10 feet away, "Dreams are hard to explain. If you asked if it was a nightmare, sure. It could totally be. Dream? Dreams are what you desire. I doubt Dan would dream about warring bakugan,"

"You're right,"

"Well," Shun stopped and stepped away, "You did excellent. I need to go meditate now,"

I left, well more like shouldered off in to the woods to get a little more training done, while Shun headed for his "bamboo orchard,"

Jumping from tree to tree, I thought about what Shun said. It just…didn't seem right for Dan to have a nightmare on warring bakugan.

Out of the blue, my bakumeter started ringing. A distress call from Bakugan Interspace. It was so sudden; I fell out of my tree.

"Seriously Marucho? Now?" I screamed into the sky.

_(17 minutes later)_

"'Kay Marucho," I panted as I ran in to the commons room. He was standing there with Ren, "This better be good. I fell out of a tree for this,"

I had expected them to start laughing, but their faces were point-blank serious.

"Got the call," Dan, Jake, and Shun arrived, "What's up?"

"Is everything okay?" Shun jogged in to join us

"It is," Marucho nodded and everyone calmed down, "We should go to my office and talk,"

"What did you say?" Dan stood up, shocked.

"An alien?" Jake sounded shaken.

I wasn't really surprised. Ren had always seemed alien to me. Looks different, behaves different, I had it all in my head.

"I'm sorry to have to spring the news on you," Ren looked indifferent, "I'll understand if you're mad, but for now, we have more pressing issues,"

"We're listening," Shun had the tiniest bit of surprise on his face. I mean, what could be more important then suddenly having your friend tell you that he's an alien? "So let's have it,"

"I come from a planet in a distant dimension called Gundalia. Much like you humans here on Earth, we exist peacefully with our bakugan. But then one day, a hostile tribe called Neathians invaded our planet using their bakugan. I'm pretty sure that Dan's visions of warring bakugan were coming from MY world. The explosion from Drago and Linehault's battle must've caused a distortion, which allowed Dan's mind to travel there in its unconscious state,"

Drago jumped up, and popped open on to Dan's shoulder, "So the legends are true. I remember hearing the stories when I was very young, but thought they were just fables. A long time ago, when the core of Vestroia split, and became the worlds of 6 attributes, the enormous energy generated is said to have blown some bakugan to another dimension,"

"Even if all this stuff is true," Jake spoke up and brandished his hand, "It doesn't explain why you're here on Earth,"

Ren scowled, like he expected us to believe it the first time and alarms immediately went off in my head.

"The Neathian bakugan were trained as soldiers from birth, whereas, the bakugan from Gundalia were raised in an atmosphere of peace and calm. Because of that, we lacked the skill to evenly match them in battle. Our peaceful existence is attacked by these Neathians; our very freedom is at stake. I did hear the legends, but in reverse, bakugan existing elsewhere. I also learned of the mighty warriors called the Bakugan Battle Brawlers,"

This conversation went like this for a little bit. Finally, we came to an agreement.

"Okay! It's unanimous!" Dan stood up and slammed his hands on to the control panel, "We're in! You can count on us!"

"Okay then," Ren looked relieved, "Thank you for agreeing to help out. Gundalia is in your debt," He tapped the control console, "I've managed to identify 2 secret agents. Their names are Sid Arcale and Lina Isis,"

A few minutes later, in the commons, I spotted them. Sure enough, Sid and Lina acted like they knew each other. Sid looked like he was challenging 2 kids to a brawl. The kids yelped and ran off, while Lina scolded Sid.

"There," I motioned with my eyes where they were.

"Excuse me," Marucho replied, very formally, "Any chance that you are Sid and Lina?"

Lina's glasses gleamed as she turned, "Depends on who's asking,"

"We are!" Dan's voice came loud and clear next to my ear really suddenly; I jumped, "The Battle Brawlers!"

"Uh," Jake sweat dropped and looked away, "Technically I'm just a brawler in training,"

"Great. Now that we're well acquainted with each other, how about you tell us what you want?"

Marucho cut in, "We heard you 2 were looking for a battle. So we're here to grant you your wish. Bakugan Interspace is for gaming, not war. I won't let you exploit its purposes,"

Sid's gaze darkened and he smirked, "Easy now. We're just here to have fun,"

"C'mon," Marucho guided us to a corner that I had never gone across and typed a code. The doors opened to a huge private battlefield, "Since you like privacy so much, I've got a secret arena for battling,"

"Awesome!" Dan looked delighted, "We can go full out here, no holding back!"

"That's just how we like it,"

"So," Sid strode over to the place where the battlers stood, "Which 2 rodents are going to take us on?"

Oh, you just crossed the line. I am going to SMASH you, BIG TIME!

"Skyress," I felt her hop on to my shoulder. For some reason, Shun's eyes darkened, "You ready?"

"That'll be me!" Dan ran over to stand against Lina and Sid.

I was about to step in when Marucho barged in front of me, "And me! Get ready to be taken down!

Without any other choice, I stepped in to the spectator's seats, "Not fair. I wanna smash 'em"

"Well," Shun took the seat next to me, "Dan's always up for a brawl. Marucho feels like it's his responsibility to keep them out. So, I think, its right to sit this one out,"

"Yeah, whatever," I jutted out my lower lip and watched them battle.

"Buckle up!" Dan pulled out 2 ability cards, "Double Ability Activate! Galactic Dragon!" Drago's up to 1400 G's, "And Fusion Ability Activate! Dragon Impulse!" 1900 G's! Wow. That's AWESOME!

Then, Rubanoid, talked.

"Whoa!" I reeled back, "That one can talk?"

"That means it's not a digital clone!"

"Remember, Neathians use real bakugan to fight,"

"Real or not," Shun looked fully confident, "Dan will win this battle,"

I dozed off, only half paying attention. Marucho got out…Drago got frozen to the floor…Battle-Gear gets whipped out…Sid and Lina, life gage.

"Ryna. Ryna?" A hand waved in front of my face.

"Gah!" I leaned back and fell head over heels on to Shun, who was currently trying to get out of the spectator's stands to congratulate Dan, "Oops," I had to laugh when I saw Shun's expression. His lips twitched, "Sorry,"

"Well, get OFF. The battle's over. Dan won,"

"Well, duh," I made a face at him, "I knew it was gonna happen. No way is Dan going to lose to 2 people like them,"

"Thank you for the…exciting battle," Lina didn't look the least bit unhappy that she lost. Same went for Sid.

"C'mon Rubanoid, let's go," Sid held out Rubanoid, and Lina took out Phosphos and they started transporting away.

"Hey!" Dan started running towards them.

I jumped out of my seat, hoping to catch them before they disappeared. Panicked looks shone on Sid and Lina's faces as I hurtled towards them. The second before I landed, they vanished, "Darn it!"

"Did you get them?" Shun asked as he landed next to me. I shook my head.

"Well, I better get going back now," I stood up, and started out.

On my way to the access point, I saw a girl appear out of nowhere. Blue hair, light coloring clothes, I'm gonna guess that she's a Haos Brawler.

I walked up to her, "Hi person,"

**And that is the end of this chapter. I'll try to update soon, but that ain't easy when December is the time of recitals. So, R&R EVERYONE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now, the next…I dunno…3 chapters depends on me. As you all know, Shun listens to Fabia's story for another 3 chapters. Some people may wonder what happened then…sooo, I am going to explain what happened. At least what I think happened.**

The girl whipped around, "Uh…hi?" She gasped, "Were you the one who received my message?"

Message? "I've received a yank on the hair, being defeated by in battle, and falling out of a tree. Lemme think…message…nope!"

"Oh, um, thanks anyways," She walked away, only to be stopped by a boy. This would be interesting.

"Hey guys," I greeted as I walked in to the meeting area. Shun, Marucho, and Ren were already in there, "Where's Dan?"

"Probably slept in," Shun looked up, "So, Ren. Did you find any more Neathian Agents?"

"Actually, yes," Ren clicked the control panel, and a few more images showed up besides Sid and Lina, "You see, the Neathians bakugan can transport them to where ever they like, so they don't need to rely on access points like we do. All I had to do, was go through the battle records and see who came without an arrival and departure history,"

"That should've taken weeks!" Marucho exclaimed.

"Well, I guess I got lucky and found them in a day,"

"Sorry I'm late," Dan greeted as he ran in, "I had to help an old lady cross the road,"

"Of course you did,"

"Guess what," Dan ran in to the center of the room, "On my way here, a chick just grabbed me and tossed me like a rag doll. And she asked who the strongest brawler was. It's…as if she had never heard of me. Ha-ha!"

"What?" I was surprised. Definitely not me, and I'm probably the only girl who can toss Dan over my shoulder. Well, the only one in this city, "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing!" Drago popped out on to Dan's Shoulder, "He just ran past and, KA POW!"

"She must be some sort of kungfu master to have that kind of skill. But you would never realize it; she's just a tiny blunette,"

I heard a snort and turned around. Ren had his face wrenched up in disgust.

"What's wrong Ren?"

"Well, I believe that she might be another Neathian Agent,"

"What?"

"You see, Neathians are well known for their hand to hand combat skills. And if this girl asked who the strongest brawler was, she was probably sent to kidnap you Dan,"

A few seconds after we let that sink in, a portal appeared, and the girl I met before jumped out. Blue hair, emerald eyes, I hate to say it but…I'm jealous! I love my blue eyes, but emerald is RARE. Same goes for her hair.

"I'm sorry, I had to hack in—", the girl gasped as her gaze fell on Ren.

"You!" Dan stepped forward towards the girl, "Are you a Neathian Agent?"

"If you have sided with the Gundalians, then you are my enemy,"

"Hah! Fine, I won't let you leave anyways! Let's battle!"

I glanced at Shun, wondering what his opinion was, but he stood there, staring like an IDIOT at the girl. There was a twinge of sorrow in my stomach, but I swatted it away.

"The battle between Dan Kuso and Fabia Sheen will now commence!" The system roared as Dan and Fabia took they're places.

"Shun," I jogged up to keep with him. His eyes were glazed over, still staring at Fabia, "SHUN!"

He blinked, and looked at me, irritated, "What now?" he snapped in a harsh tone, and he glanced at Fabia again as she whipped out a gate card.

This wasn't Shun anymore. He's usually totally in to what I have to say, stupid or not. I flinched and took a step back.

Shun stared at me for 2 seconds, and realized what he had done, "Sorry, Ryna, but,"

"But what?" I glared him with intensifying rage. Shun sensed the anger, and backed up. I stepped forward, "BUT WHAT? You're my teacher, but now, you're just like any other stupid boy I've met. Gawking over a girl isn't like you! No matter what. I never expected this,"

I stomped away and took the seat next to Ren, "Hi," I gritted my teeth, and Ren scooted away.

Before anyone gets angry, yes, I know, I way over reacted. What is wrong with me? I NEVER act this way, ever!

There was a feeling of someone watching me, and I looked up. Shun was still staring at me, those brown eyes fixed intently on me. What was wrong with him? Doesn't he know what angry means?

"Battle over!" Shun's eyes jerked back to the battle, and the rage just seethed even more, "Winner, Dan Kuso!"

I snorted, _"Ha, in your face Fabia!"_

Dan walked up to Fabia, wanting to rub it in. Suddenly, Fabia flipped him, and I was just close enough to hear what she said next.

"You don't know anything,"

My eyes narrowed. Time to find out what exactly Fabia was up to. I typed in the code to get to the commons, and scanned the area. There! I found her!

Quickly jumping across the buildings, I landed behind her, just as Shun jumped in front of her.

"I'd like to hear your side of the story," He declared.

"And I'd like to know what you 2 are up to," Shun and Fabia both gasped and turned to look at me, "Guess I didn't get an invitation. Well, I'm crashing your party,"

"Ryna," Shun's voice was at a warning level. Say one more thing and die, 'This is none of your business,"

"Of course it isn't," I retorted, "Because, I'm not your student and—well—I dunno! Just because you batted your eyes at Fabia, doesn't mean she's not going to attack. Nor does that mean she's not the enemy, or that she will really tell the truth,"

"Let it drop," Fabia glanced at each of us, "I will tell the truth. But you might not listen. So this is your only chance. But out, or trust me,"

I curled my lip. Now I really hate Fabia but…

"I'm in. You tell the truth, or you won't see the sun again. So work on your speech. And you'd better make it sound convincing,"

**That is Chapter 4! All Percy Jackson fans who also like Bakugan, I am writing a story in Percy Jackson. I don't have a lot of ideas, so I'll need some help. Please give some ideas for my story, Taken Over by a Coma. R&R for this one too!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And welcome back to Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gundalian Invaders. Please turn off all cellphones and other mobile devices. Remember; keep your hands and feet to yourself and BE QUIET! Last time I went to a movie theatre, people kept on talking on and on and on! ARGH!**

**Guest: Yes I know, but crushes can make you act VERY different.**

We were headed to Shun's place. I could tell. I always used these trees in case I wanted to practice on my way there.

"Where do you come from?" I asked Fabia. She grabbed a branch in front of her to get a bit higher than me.

"I thought you didn't trust me,"

"You said you would tell the truth. So I guess I have to believe you…for now,"

"We're here," Shun's voice jerked us back in to reality. There was a branch in front of me; it hit my face and down I went.

"What is up with me and trees these days?" I groaned. Shun and Fabia stood over me, worried. My head was killing me; my brain was probably bouncin' around right now.

Shun stuck out his hand, and I took it, "Thanks?" It sounded more like a question.

We arrived inside Shun's room (pretty plain, no posters, just a bed, drawer, closet, computer, and desk), and I crashed on the bed. Everything smelled like wood.

"What type of cologne do you use?" I asked Shun, "Sycamore? Cuz I have never heard of sycamore and this doesn't smell like anything I know,"

Shun looked insulted and muttered, "Sycamore,"

What? I fell off the bed, "Seriously? Where in the world do you get SYCAMORE scented cologne?"

"The forest?"

"You are one weird dude Shun,"

"Guys," Fabia took a seat on the desk, "We aren't here to play. So are you gonna listen or not?"

"_Party pooper,"_

"Okay, okay!" I sat up and crossed my arms, "What's the story?"

Fabia took a deep breath, and looked up, "I come from Neathia,"

"I knew it!" I jumped up and then covered my mouth when Shun and Fabia stared at me, "Ha-ha. Yeah, keep going!"

"Well as I was saying," Fabia stopped and looked at me, then continuing, "I come from Neathia. Ren has told you that the Neathians invaded Gundalia, but the truth is… Gundalia is the one who invaded!"

13 awkward seconds followed.

"Really?" I was skeptical about this. No proof, I don't believe you.

"She's telling the truth," a deep masculine voice appeared out of nowhere.

My eyes swept over the room until I found a white, Haos bakugan. It was a humanoid looking bakugan, with a short cord on the back of the head with a blue visor.

"My name is Haos Aranaut,"

Oh. She used this one to battle Dan. I was too distracted to note its name back then.

"The 'Neathian Agents' that Ren told you about are actually his team mates and also come from Gundalia,"

"I am the princess of Neathia. They call me Princess Fabia and my sister is Queen Serena. Ren and his friends are the 'assistants' of the 12 orders. The 12 orders are the strongest fighting force in Gundalia, which includes Barrodius, their king. Neathia has their own army, the castle knights. The castle knights are outnumbered, 1 to 2, and we aren't accustomed for war. So this puts us at a huge disadvantage,"

"Ren told us that Neathians were known for their hand-to-hand combat skills," I recalled him saying that, but I wasn't so sure. Fabia did toss Dan, but that is a pretty small feat (No offense Dan), "Prove it,"

Fabia scrunched up her face, 'I really don't love fighting, but if you want to test me, then I guess I have to accept the challenge,"

And that's how I am currently lying in bed, with a concussion. I lost my balance and Fabia hit me on the head. Guess what? I was on a tree! Really! Did I do something to anger the great and powerful tree god? Cuz I'm pretty sure I didn't.

That girl is evil. I mean Fabia.

I first regained conscience the next morning. There was something on my arm, and everything was pretty much blurry.

Lifting my head up, I saw that Shun was sleeping on a chair and slumped over on my arm. Holy crap, his hair was REALLY messy in a really cute way; my entire face went red. Did I really think that?

The movement I made to lift up my head made Shun stir in his sleep and wake up.

"You're okay. I was kind of worried about you, Ryna," Shun blinked his eyes a few times and looked around the room. Fabia was nowhere to be seen, "Where's Fabia?"

Oh great. A few seconds after I wake up from a concussion, Shun starts running off with Fabia, YET AGAIN!

What is wrong with me? I don't sound like myself. Never have I ever (Best game ever!) acted like this around any one.

"Um…Shun?" I tentatively whispered, probably scared that he would start snapping at me again. That fortunately, didn't happen. He just stared at me, waiting for me to ask, "Next time, can you please restrain Fabia from beating me up. Or restrain the trees from hating me, and doing me bodily harm?"

"You sound like a pirate, and no, I can't help you on the trees one. But I promise you won't have to do hand-to-hand combat with Fabia again. At least not near trees,"

For the first time ever… no! What are you thinking, me? Don't EVER think that again! Bad girl!

Shun was staring at me, in a bad way, as I mentally slapped myself. I looked down and my face turned beet red, "Yeah, we should go look for Fabia now,"

"Right," was drawled out.

Fabia was outside. In the Bamboo grove. Talking. To Aranaut.

Totally ignored me and focused on Shun! Back off Fabia! He's MY teacher. Uhg! Gets me so frustrated! I hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate Fabia like crap. I think I'll add on a few more hates. Well you get the idea.

"So that way, we can finally land a surprise attack!" Fabia finished her little speech to Aranaut.

I narrowed my eyes and glanced at Shun. By the looks of it, he also suspected. Shun gave me a signal. Jump her.

I jumped down in harmony with Shun, "Surprise what?"

Fabia whipped around to face us, shock danced across her face, "I..,"

"Well?" Shun stood expectantly for the horrible truth.

Finally! Fabia's gonna be forced to leave!

She straightened out and looked at us, "Give me a chance to explain…okay Shun?"

That was the last straw.

**And we await my next chapter soon! YAY! R&R everyone!**


End file.
